


Just a Liar

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, Remus being Remus, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Janus goes to Remus’s house on Remus and Roman’s birthday and meets some new people
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Just a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: it is impossible to lie to your soulmate

Saying Janus was a lair would not necessarily be incorrect, however it would certainly be missing the bigger picture. Did Janus lie a lot? Yes undeniably, usually small things but still he did lie. But did Janus have a reason? Also yes.

Janus was paranoid. Paranoid he would come across his soulmate, but not realize. There were so many people in the world, if he missed them once who knows if he would ever meet them again.

Janus parked his car outside Remus’s house. It was Roman’s birthday party today, and Remus had invited him over for whatever reason. Probably to annoy Roman. Janus got out of the car and grabbed the two bags with tissue paper out the top. One was for Remus and the other was for Roman, Janus assumed a gift would make up for crashing the party.

Janus walked up the steps to the front door, and he could hear the music on the other side, it sounded like karaoke. Before he could knock, it swung open and hit hard into the wall behind. 

“Dee!” Remus said, his eyes locked on the bags, “Oo! Are those for me?” Remus began to reach for them but Janus pulled the bags back.

“One of them is for you. It’s not just your birthday, remember?”

Remus rolled his eyes, before turning and yelling into the house, “Dumbass! Get your dumb ass over here!” 

Roman rounded the corner and immediately stopped, “Why is  _ he _ here?”

A few people had come with Roman, Janus recognized Virgil, but the other two he didn’t know.

“He brought something for you dipshit.” Remus said. 

Janus walked into the house and handed off one of the bags to Remus before walking over and handing the other one to Roman. “I hope you don’t mind me crashing.”

Roman took the bag slowly and paused, “yeah, it’s fine.”

Virgil snorted before looking away.

Janus looked at Virgil and smiled, “Virgil, it’s been too long.”

Virgil nodded a greeting, “Yeah.”

Janus glanced at the other two, “and who may I have the pleasure of meeting?”

One of them stuck out their hand, “Logan, they/them, pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Janus said. “My name is Dee, he/him”

The other person grinned and said, “And I’m Patton, ey/eir!”

“What a pleasure to meet you gorgeous.” The nickname slipped past Janus’s lips before he could stop it.

Patton’s eyes went a bit wider and ey opened and closed eir mouth as ey floundered for a response. Luckily ey didn’t have to because Remus whistled.

“Damn Dee, just fuck eir already!” Remus cackled.

Roman rolled his eyes and jabbed Remus with his elbow, while Janus shot him a look.

“Don’t be so vulgar Remus.” Janus said, “I was just complimenting eir.”

Patton finally opened eir mouth to speak, eir managed to gasp out. “I can’t believe someone as beautiful as you finds someone like me pretty.”

“Someone like you? And what would someone like you be like?” Janus asked.

“An insecure, self conscious person who hides eir negative emotions behind a smile!” Patton chirped. 

There was silence as everyone stared at Patton. Ey suddenly seemed to realize what ey said and ey slapped a hand over eir mouth.

“Well,” Janus said, “That certainly doesn’t stop me from appreciating your beauty, anyway it’s not as bad as lying so much that you haven’t even told your best friend your name!”

All eyes shifted to Janus who looked alarmed at the words that had just come out of his mouth.

“What are you talking about Dee Dee?” Remus said.

Janus froze, “I- I didn’t mean to say that.”

“But it’s true?” 

“Yes,” Janus said quietly as he stared at Patton. “Yes it is true.”

‘“What the hell is going on?” Virgil asked. 

“I have no idea.” Janus said.

“Is that a lie?” Patton asked.

“Yes.” The truth slipped past Janus’s lips unintentionally and Janus cursed under his breath.

Patton paused before nodding. “Dee? The sky is blue.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Roman asked.

“Just a test.” Patton hummed. “Roman do you mind if I talk to Dee for a minute?”

“Go for it.” Roman said.

Janus turned to Remus, “I am so sorry. I promise we’ll talk later.”

Remus grinned, Janus could tell it was strained, “Try not to get too hot and heavy out there!” He chirped.

Janus nodded, “We’ll talk.”

Patton walked past him and ey headed to the door. Janus glanced at Remus one last time before heading outside, his soulmate was waiting.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
